Cosmetics refer to as goods used for a human body to enable; a human body to be clean and beautiful so as to add charm and change appearance brightly or to maintain or improve a health of a skin or a hair.
Based on the purpose of use, the cosmetics are classified into facial cleansing; cosmetics used for removing sebum, wastes and contaminants on a surface of a skin, base cosmetics used for properly supplying moisture and oil to the skin, color cosmetics used for expressing beautiful colors, hair cosmetics used for protecting hairs and supplying nutrition as well as removing foreign substances from hairs or scalp, and perfumes obtained by dissolving fragrant materials in alcohol or the like and used for giving a fragrance to others.
As the above cosmetics have been developed, development of various cosmetics containers for containing cosmetic materials also has been required.
In general, the cosmetic material is taken out and applied to the skin by conventionally using a container having a simple opening/closing function to store and use the cosmetic materials formed in a liquid or gel state such as lotion, cream, gel, shampoo, and rinse.
However, because the conventional cosmetic container has a difficulty to control the amount of discharged cosmetic material, the cosmetic materials are wasted.
In order to solve the above problem, as shown in FIG. 1, a dip tube cosmetic container having a pump has been disclosed in Korean utility Model Registration No. 20-D372891, such that a fixed amount can be discharged by the pump upon using a cosmetic material, and the cosmetic material can be prevented from being contaminated by preventing the cosmetic material from being exposed, to the outside.
However, because an outlet in the above related art is always open, air or various foreign substances are introduced through an entrance of the outlet, accordingly, cosmetics remaining in the outlet are oxidized and deteriorated or the cosmetics on the entrance side are hardened.
To solve the problems as the above, a cap is coupled to a periphery of the outlet on a pump container, however, the cap is required to be opened and closed when the cosmetics are used and there is a risk to lose the cap. In addition, when the cap is installed on the outlet to block the outlet, the hinge portion is broken upon repeatedly opening/closing the cap because the cap is hinged around the outlet.
In order to solve the above problem, as shown in FIG. 2, Korean Patent No. 02-0421164 has been disclosed. The above disclosure relates to an outlet pump capable of blocking; an outlet, in which an outlet of a discharging pump is blocked by a stopper member when a cosmetic is not discharged for use, such that the cosmetic present on the outlet can be prevented from being deteriorated and hardened due to contact with air.
However, according to the above related art, there is inconvenience in that the sliding door type stopper member for blocking the outlet is required to foe manually opened and closed laterally in a sliding manner to discharge the cosmetic in the pump container for use. When the cosmetic is not used, there is a problem that the cosmetic is discharged by unintentionally pressing a pressing member.
In order to solve the above problem, as shown in FIG. 3, Korean Patent Registration No. 20-0425584 has been disclosed. The above disclosure relates to a cap-rotation type device for opening/closing a stopper member of a cosmetic container, in which the stopper member is automatically opened and closed according to the rotation of the cap for protecting an outlet, so that an inconvenience in use can be removed, contamination around the outlet can be prevented, and the pump container can be prevented from discharging the cosmetic due to a malfunction.
However, according to the above related art, because the outlet discharges the cosmetic while being located in the cap without being exposed to the outside of the cap of the pump container, there is an inconvenience in that the pump container is required to be tilted so as to use the cosmetic, and because the cosmetic easily fails into the inside of the cap, there is a problem in that the inside of the cap is contaminated.